Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to loading and transporting of gardening and landscape refuse and other bulky items using a hauling tarpaulin.
2. Prior Art
Tarpaulins have long been used for collecting and hauling lawn refuse and litter. Problems emerge in using a simple tarpaulin for lawn refuse. Deployment of a tarpaulin on the ground requires the user to walk about the periphery unfolding the material. The edges of tarpaulins spread on the yard often are lifted by the wind, making it difficult to rake or load refuse onto the tarpaulin. Finally, raking refuse over the edge of a hauling tarpaulin may cause the edges to fold up, making it difficult to fill the tarpaulin.
This application discloses an improved hauling tarpaulin which allows single-handed unrolling, filling, moving, and unloading the hauling tarpaulin. This invention comprises a tarpaulin with a hauling rope deposed in grommets around the rear and sides, and a mandrel with legs attached which is fastened to the rear edge of the hauling tarpaulin.
The present invention therefore makes it possible for a single person to deploy, load, and drag a hauling tarpaulin to the refuse collection area, unload the trash, and roll-up the hauling tarpaulin.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,974,971 discloses a pick-up device for hauling leaves which is a canvas or plastic mat with straps in loops about the periphery. The device is anchored by pins to the ground while being loaded. A bar-like pull handle is attached at the front of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,355,187 discloses a leaf handling device of flexible material with two battens in sleeves at the back end of the device. When the device is filled with leaves, the battens are brought up and attached together, creating a boat shaped device for convenient handling of the leaves.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,393 discloses a sled with a bar at the front and a handle attached by lines to the bar. The sled is rolled up around the bar and the handle is used to carry the rolled-up sled.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,133 discloses a hauling device for leaves which is a tarp with lines arranged about the edges so that a pull on the loop at the front of the device causes the back to rise up closing the back of the tarp and retaining the leaves. A flexible stiffening support material is inserted in a sleeve at the back of the tarp.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,321 discloses a tow bar assembly to which a tarp is attached for towing. The tow bar serves to anchor the tarp for filling and is the core around which the tarpaulin is rolled for storage and transport.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,402 discloses a lawn tarp with telescoping support bars inserted into hemmed pockets around the four sides of the tarp. Eyelets located about the four sides can be used to pull the tarp.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,831 discloses a tarp for collecting leaves with holes in the four corners and a lifting handle which engages the holes when the tarp corners are folded toward the center of the tarp.
None of the prior art inventions disclose hauling tarpaulins with the characteristics and advantages of the present invention, that is, a hauling tarpaulin which can be deployed, filled, and moved by a single person, and which is easily rolled up for storage.
The objective of this invention is to provide a hauling tarpaulin which can be deployed by a single person.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a hauling tarpaulin stabilized against winds when open and spread out on the ground.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a hauling tarpaulin which forms a boat-shaped structure when the hauling line is pulled.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a hauling tarpaulin which is stored by rolling about a mandrel.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a hauling tarpaulin with a hauling line attached to the tarpaulin by grommets around three sides of the tarpaulin.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a hauling tarpaulin easily rolled up about a mandrel attached to the back end of the hauling tarpaulin.
This application discloses a rectangular hauling tarpaulin comprising, a towing line attached by grommets about three sides of the tarpaulin, a mandrel comprising a rigid longitudinal bar the mandrel attached to the rear side of the tarpaulin with the longitudinal bar approximately parallel to the rear edge of the hauling tarpaulin.
This application further discloses a rectangular hauling tarpaulin comprising a towing line attached by grommets about three sides of the tarpaulin, a mandrel comprising a longitudinal bar and two or more legs attached approximately perpendicular to the longitudinal bar, and the mandrel attached to the rear side of the tarpaulin with the longitudinal bar approximately parallel to the rear edge of the hauling tarpaulin.